


Below the Ocean

by vermilion_aura



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: Manami nearly loses her life while swimming one day, and not only does Giles scold and take care of her, he also expresses his concern. Sequel toPunishment.Giles ChristophexOC (ForFoxyKhai0209)
Relationships: Giles Christophe/Main Character





	Below the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, but due to time constraints plus moments of procrastinating, it's being posted now. Feel free to scold and sue me. >_<
> 
> This was another request per the lovely [FoxyKhai0209](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5311512/). She requested this a few months back, and while it took me a while due to everything that had been going on with me, better late than never. Her original character, Manami from the one shot, [Punishment](https://vermilion-aura.dreamwidth.org/34162.html) is the main star of this piece. [FoxyKhai0209](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5311512/), I do deeply apologize for making you wait as long as I have, and I hope you enjoy this story, honey!

She broke the surface as she swam up from beneath the ocean waves, taking a deep breath after holding it for as long as she did. It was a clear day in Wysteria, the sky its usual baby blue and the sun shining down on her. Carefully treading the water, Manami took in the moment that she was enjoying the ocean on her day off. Having spent the last few weeks taking care of work and all her additional duties without a chance to breathe at all, she definitely deserved this moment.

Taking another deep breath and adjusting her snorkel mask, Manami went underwater once again, taking a swim down to the bottom. There, she discovered one of many coral reefs resting on the ocean floor. The numerous bright colors made the scene pop out amongst the blue shade beneath the ocean, and it was one of the most beautiful sights she ever encountered. Multiple fish and sea turtles made themselves known to her, and she took a moment to swim alongside them.

Since her days of swimming in the ocean as a child, she came to know and befriend the many sea creatures that lived in and near the reefs. After swimming a couple of laps around the reef, her face lit up at the sight of a familiar baby dolphin she met from the last couple of times she was here. She followed the young mammal, and became even more excited at the sight of seeing some seashells resting among the reef. She had yet to bring a seashell back to the palace, and having one in her chamber would be like having the ocean and her aquatic friends there.

No sooner did she begin her collection of seashells did Manami feel an excruciating pain in her left leg. The pain began to shoot throughout her entire body, and her limbs began to grow numb. She became hysterical as she tried to move her arms and legs, but she couldn’t move at all and began to struggle for air.

The dolphin, sensing that she was in trouble, began crying out in distress. Manami’s vision began to blur, but the last thing she remembered seeing was a group of four adult dolphins before she lost consciousness.

______________________

Giles couldn’t believe what he saw in the distance as he approached the shoreline of the beach. He was almost certain that he saw Princess Manami being carried on the backs of a group of dolphins. He immediately ran towards the water as they got close to the shore, his legs becoming soaked as he went in. Panic surged throughout his veins at the sight of her unconscious form, and her left calf was almost as swollen as a balloon. He petted the top of one of the dolphins’ heads as thanks before picking her up bridal style, trying to be as careful as possible with her swollen leg. With a deep breath, he began to run as fast as his legs could take him, heading straight back to the palace.

______________________

“Giles?”

The tutor perked up at the mention of his name, and he looked to see one of the doctors coming out of Manami’s chamber within the palace.

“How is the princess?”

“She’s recovering right now. The swelling she had on her leg was from being stung by a Bluebottle, a rare type of blue jellyfish. Their venom is deadly and can be lethal if not treated immediately. You were lucky to have brought her here when you did,” he replied.

“What about her leg?”

“The swelling has already started to go down. Her leg just needs to stay elevated whenever she sits down or lies down. Other than that, she should be back on her feet in a few days. I’ll be back in a couple of days to check on her progress. She’s been prescribed a corticosteroid, pain medication, an antihistamine and a topical cream.

“She has already taken all of her oral medications. All that is left is to apply the cream on the area where it is swollen. It will help relieve any itching symptoms and also help with the inflammation.”

Taking all the information to heart, the tutor nodded.

“Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate you.”

“If it gets worse, please give me a call. I will come straight away and take a look at her.”

“I will.”

With a bow, the doctor made his leave, and once he was further down the hallway and out of sight, Giles opened the door to Manami’s chamber and went inside, slowly closing it and locking it behind him.

Manami was lying on the bed in her nightdress, her left leg elevated by a couple of vast pillows. The swelling still looked bad, but it had gone down quite a bit compared to when he found her on the beach.

She didn’t bother to look up at him as he approached the bed and sat down on the edge. Strands of her long, cerulean locks fell by her cheeks, covering up her face and the gorgeous sapphire eyes he loved to look at.

“What am I going to do with you, Princess?”

She didn’t answer, much less even move a muscle.

“Had it not been for those dolphins, I would have lost you to the big, beautiful blue ocean. I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if that actually happened.”

The princess elect let out the breath she held before turning her head to look at him, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Giles, you’re not to blame for what happened to me,” she spoke in a soft, gentle tone. “If anyone is to blame, it’s me. I didn’t even see the Bluebottle when I was down in the reefs looking for seashells. Having been friends with the sea critters since my days as a child, that blessing might have been what saved me from death today.”

She leaned over and placed her hand on top of his.

“I am so sorry for worrying you, Giles. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, despite not being able to walk at the moment?”

He thought it over for a brief moment, and then he leaned over to kiss her lips. The kiss started slow and sweet before he tugged on her bottom lip. When she opened for him, he slipped his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth, deepening the kiss to a bruising force. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him down with her as she lied down on the bed.

“Princess, I can’t make love to you due to your leg,” he whispered.

“I know. Is that going to stop you from at least kissing me all over?”

He let out a small chuckle as his hands found the hem of her nightdress, slowly pushing the fabric up and revealing more and more of her skin with each passing second. Eventually, the fabric was pushed up to her neck, exposing her lush breasts and hardened, rosy pink nipples to his hungry gaze.

He wasted no time stripping out of his shirt, and she watched lovingly as he exposed his chest to her. Despite being together for as long as they have, the sight of him without his shirt on never failed to send pleasurable chills down her delicate spine. Once his jacket and shirt hit the floor, he crawled towards her, hovering over her. One of his hands reached for her stomach, his fingertips dancing on the skin around her navel before heading down to her waistline.

His fingers pushed past the fabric of her underwear, finding the junction between her legs. He lowered his head to her breasts, and he enclosed his lips around the hardened bud of her nipple just as he pushed two of his fingers inside her. Manami could barely contain a gasp as he began to suck her nipple in sync with his fingers pumping into her. Her hands immediately flew to his head, tangling in his hair as his lips lavished both her breasts and nipples. The fingers inside her picked up the pace, and she arched her back, pushing her breasts and hardened nipples into his face. She felt him growl against her skin in the valley between her breasts, and Giles pushed his fingers all the way to the knuckle.

Manami clenched his hair in a tight grip as the pleasure hit her, and the next thing she knew, his lips began to lavish every inch of her skin. She had to keep herself from moving her swollen leg too much as she squirmed from his kisses. Eventually, one kiss to the flat of her stomach in combination with his fingers teasing the deepest pit of her core caused her to come undone, her juices covering his fingers. He waited until she calmed before pulling his fingers out of her, and locking his eyes with hers, he licked them clean, savoring the taste of her. Manami gulped at the sight; it had to be one of the most erotic acts she had ever seen him do.

She smiled at him before exhaustion began to take its toll, and the last thing she saw was Giles smiling back at her before she succumbed to sleep. He reached for her, pulling her nightdress back down over her body and made sure she was as comfortable as possible. He set up the duvet so that she was covered and also ensured that her leg was able to breathe during the night. He then stripped his pants off and crawled into bed with her, snaking an arm around her waist and holding her close before falling asleep himself.

______________________

He was the first to awaken from his slumber, and the first thing he did was look at Manami’s leg. The swelling had gone down quite a bit, and her leg was one step closer to returning to normal.

She soon stirred from her slumber, slowly opening her cerulean eyes.

“Good morning,” he greeted with a warm smile.

She returned the smile with one of her own.

“Good morning.”

“Your leg is looking better, Princess.”

He gestured towards her leg with a simple movement of his head, and when she looked, her eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh wow. The swelling really has gone down.”

“Let’s keep that leg elevated and I’ll get your medicine.”

He got up from the bed and proceeded to dress, while she watched.

“Giles, I want to thank you for taking care of me, and I’m sorry again for worrying you.”

His smile widening, the tutor leaned toward her and kissed her brow.

“I hope you know how much I love you, Manami,” he whispered.

Unable to speak thanks to her throat going dry, Manami simply nodded before he went to get her prescription medicine and cream.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly trying to get back in the rhythm of writing. Despite having worked on this one shot for a while and another one shot that I recently finished (which will be posted alongside this one), I am relieved to be penning words again. I'm also still adjusting to my new schedule at work, and hopefully, I'll finally have a schedule formed for writing. With some other life changes coming my way in a couple of months, time will be a bit pressed, but as soon as that's out of the way, things should be a bit easier in the long run. As I just mentioned, I just completed another one shot that I will be posting alongside this one. Keep a look out, and check back!


End file.
